The increased popularity and installations of swim spas in many thousands of residences throughout the world has allowed thousands of people the ability to take advantage of physical therapy while being supported by the buoyant nature of water in their own homes. For many of these people, this type of exercise is prescribed by their doctors to rehabilitate certain physical injuries, to slow the effects of disabling diseases or just to enhance their physical wellness.
Swim spas are generally large enough in size to allow swimming in place, jogging and other exercises in the buoyancy of warm or hot water as prescribed by a medical professional. The swim spa is heated and filtered in the same way as a larger swimming pool yet only taking up a small space at the residence. Most swim spas are supplied with covers which are designed to keep the heat in and keep debris out of the water. These covers are rigid, heavy and cumbersome which require two people, in fit condition, to move them on and off the spa. For those who are disabled, elderly or physically unable to move the covers, they have to arrange with others to take care of the cover removal and replacement so they can use the swim spa for rehabilitation, exercises or just physical relaxation. The cover handling is the main complaint of most swim spa users which is why an alternative is needed which will allow just the user to remove the cover by him or herself, or if unable to do even this, would only need one helper who could easily remove and replace the swim spa cover to help keep the heat in and any debris out.
A secondary problem with the hard covers which are supplied with the spa is the seal between the several sections is typically a flap with Velcro which has to be put in place after the spa covers have been put back on the spa. If done right, the seal between the spa covers is fair and keep most debris and rainfall out of the spa water as long as the spa covers haven't started sagging or warping. The process of doing it right is a nuisance which most people decide is not worth doing. This leads to a higher cost of operation as heat is lost through the gaps and debris is allowed into the water. The end result is more energy is used to keep the spa water heated, more chemical use to treat the dirtier water, longer filtration time and more frequent filter maintenance.
I have come up with several design ideas for handling the existing hard covers but decided that a different approach was needed which has led to my creation of a roll-up swim spa cover. This cover can be removed and reinstalled by one person in reasonable physical shape and it will seal the spa, keeping heat in, debris out and maintenance down.